


Harry Potter, in a June Afternoon

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco e Harry si ritrovano insieme in una Hogwarts da ricostruire, in attesa del processo che segnerà la sorte del giovane Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter, in a June Afternoon

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Le voci si susseguivano senza sosta: ordini, sussurri stupiti, domande e commenti smozzicati. Draco non le ascoltava neanche, perso nella contemplazione delle catene che pendevano dalla sua sedia da inquisito.   
La sala delle udienze era illuminata dalle torce, il riflesso dorato delle fiamme danzava sulle pareti di pietra scura. Dinnanzi a lui si era riunito il manipolo di sopravvissuti del Wizeganmot e l’uomo seduto nel posto che sarebbe dovuto spettare al Ministro non faceva altro che richiamare l’aula al silenzio e volarsi verso i colleghi per chiedere ulteriori istruzioni.  
Draco non aveva alzato lo sguardo neanche per studiarne il volto, per cercare di intuirne emozioni e inclinazioni e provare, con le parole e l’atteggiamento adeguato, a manipolarne le decisioni. Nel lungo tempo a contatto diretto con il Signore Oscuro, Draco aveva imparato l’imprevedibilità degli uomini di potere, l’inutilità della resistenza e la frivolezza di ogni presunzione di intelligenza.  
Aveva imparato a tenere lo sguardo basso, Draco, e per questo era sopravvissuto. Per la propria codardia e il coraggio della madre e quello di _un ragazzo che_ …  
Il primo quesito era arrivato alle sue orecchie con qualche secondo di ritardo dalla formulazione. Cortesemente, il giudice l’aveva ripetuto.  
Con gli occhi fissi sul metallo luccicante vicino ai suoi polsi, Draco aveva risposto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts era un cumulo di macerie e bacchette infrante gettate in ogni angolo dei corridoi. Draco vi metteva piede dopo quasi due settimane di assenza e nulla sembrava cambiato dalla notte fatidica del due Maggio.   
L’aria soltanto era più lieve ed il cielo sereno.  
La professoressa McGranitt continuava ad avere lo sguardo serio della notte dello smistamento, eppure l’acconciatura disordinata tradiva stanchezza e preoccupazione. Nei suoi occhi c’era una pietà inedita, una tenerezza che Draco non aveva voluto indagare. _  
“I genitori sono detenuti ad Azkaban in attesa di processo. Anche lui deve essere giudicato in via definitiva … ma, capisce, la precedenza va ai casi più importanti. Per questo il Ministero ha pensato di assegnare il giovane Malfoy alle …”_  
“Sì, sì, capisco. Capisco perfettamente,” aveva interrotto la McGranitt, con fare sbrigativo. “Ho già ricevuto tutte le informazioni via gufo, Auror O’Neil. Draco potrà soggiornare ad Hogwarts per il tempo necessario. Sarà, ovviamente, sottoposto alla mia sorveglianza ed a quella dell’intero corpo docente impegnato nella decontaminazione e ricostruzione dell’edificio. Occuperà il dormitorio della sua casa di appartenenza e contribuirà alle attività di restauro, se ne avrà voglia.”  
“E non dovrà lasciare …”  
“Non lascerà i confini della scuola, no.”  
L’Auror aveva annuito compiaciuto e si era affrettato a slegare le manette di Draco.  
“Ah,” aveva aggiunto poi la McGranitt, fissandogli le mani indolenzite. “C’è un altro studente nella scuola …”  
  
  
  
Dopo i primi giorni di riposo intontito e vagabondaggio nella Sala Grande, gli studenti e i familiari coinvolti nella lotta ai Mangiamorte si erano cominciati a disperdere. Molti avevano fatto ritorno alle loro case, dopo aver offerto inutilmente il proprio aiuto per la ricostruzione di Hogwarts, tanti altri erano partiti alla ricerca di amici e parenti. Gli sconfitti erano stati arrestati ed il Ministero si era sbizzarrito nella ricerca dei latitanti.   
Alla scuola serviva un periodo di purificazione dalle energie potentissime scatenate nella battaglia finale e anche i più affezionati – Neville Paciock, con la sua inutile preoccupazione per le piante, i Weasley con il loro dolore troppo grande per essere condiviso – avevano dovuto congedarsi.  
Draco era stato allontanato quasi alla fine, in tempo per assistere al ricongiungimento di Granger coi genitori, a cui era stato fatto un incantesimo di qualche genere. Prima di partire, Draco aveva visto Harry Potter fermo accanto all’amica piangente ed, automaticamente, aveva pensato che il Prescelto sarebbe tornato a casa insieme a lei, perché era questo che facevano gli eroi alla fine di ogni guerra.  
Ma l’orfano Potter non sarebbe tornato a casa insieme a nessuno. L’orfano Potter era rimasto nuovamente solo. Proprio come Draco.  
  
  
  
“Le torri di Grifondoro e Corvonero sono state rese inagibili. La sala comune di Tassorosso potrebbe andare bene, ma riteniamo sia meglio farvi alloggiare in Serpeverde, che ha subito meno danni a seguito dello scontro.”  
 _“Entrambi?”_  
“Entrambi, signor Potter. Confido nella sua capacità di cordiale convivenza. Il signor Malfoy non si oppone, vero?”  
“No.”  
  
  
  
Così erano cominciate le giornate della ricostruzione di Hogwarts. Gli insegnanti e gli agenti mandati dal Ministero si erano cimentati nelle operazioni di ripristino e Potter e Draco non avevano potuto che partecipare, agghiacciati all’idea di dover passare del tempo in uno spazio chiuso, insieme.  
Poiché a Draco era stata sottratta la bacchetta ed impedita in via ufficiale qualsiasi possibilità di effettuare incantesimi, l’unica alternativa era stata la cura delle piante e degli animali magici e, al secondo giorno di lavoro, era arrivato un gufo di Paciock ad intimargli di non fare danni e di non alterare per nessuna ragione il precario e delicato equilibrio della serra della professoressa Sprite.  
Draco aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, sdegnato. Potter aveva fatto la spia.  
  
  
  
Le notti si erano succedute una dopo l’altra, in un crescendo di imbarazzo. Potter aveva evitato di togliere la maglietta in sua presenza ed aveva addirittura proposto a Draco di trasferirsi nella camera vuota delle ragazze.   
Draco aveva sbuffato sonoramente, ricordando al riluttante compagno di stanza del suo obbligo a non restare solo. Potter aveva scosso la testa, lasciandosi andare pesantemente contro il letto materasso.  
Del sollievo che Draco aveva provato non era stata fatta menzione.  
  
  
  
Anche le colazioni e le cene si erano succedute in una monotonia anestetizzante. Riluttante al dialogo, Draco si era rifugiato nel vecchio tavolo che occupava assieme a Goyle e Tiger, al riparo dal resto dei commensali.   
Con somma sorpresa, Draco aveva realizzato che anche Potter non sembrava particolarmente incline alla socializzazione e, per un attimo, aveva provato un senso di soddisfazione nel constatare il singolare ed inappropriato comportamento del Prescelto, Salvatore del Mondo Magico.   
Poi, una mattina, Draco aveva visto _Harry_ indugiare dinanzi alla Foresta Proibita, le mani tremanti contro il tronco di un albero e un leggero alone di sudore ad imperlargli il collo. Anche la soddisfazione che aveva brevemente provato si era trasformata in una pozione amara sulle sue labbra.  
  
  
  
Eppure le guerre avevano vincitori e vinti e Draco, assieme alla sua sventurata famiglia, rientrava nella seconda categoria. Non che non lo meritassero – Draco non era così cieco da non riconoscere la verità, non più almeno – e del resto vedere marcire il corpo immobile del Signore Oscuro aveva riempito il giovane Malfoy di un sollievo ed una gratitudine inesprimibile a parole.  
Ma sua madre e suo padre erano l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta, l’unica ragione che lo aveva spinto a macchinare la morte di Silente, ad unirsi ai ranghi dei Mangiamorte, a sopravvivere quando la paura sembrava spezzargli il fiato e comprimergli il petto, e Draco era tornato a temere per la loro sorte.   
Così i pomeriggi erano diventati un’attesa incessante di notizie e ad ogni gufo che raggiungeva le finestre della Sala Comune si accompagnava un brivido di anticipazione e terrore.  
Anche Potter riceveva dei gufi, ma la sua espressione rimaneva rassegnata, triste. In quei momenti, Draco si domandava quanto fossero diversi poi, in fondo.  
  
  
  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ti ho chiesto cosa stai facendo,” aveva ripetuto Potter, col solito atteggiamento strafottente e le braccia incrociate.  
Draco aveva alzato lo sguardo e carezzato la bottiglia di liquore che teneva sul cuscino.  
“Mi sembra ovvio, no?” aveva replicato, inarcando un sopracciglio chiarissimo in direzione della nemesi in pigiama. “Prendo la medicina prima di dormire.”  
“Dove l’hai presa? Non ti è permesso bere alcolici in sala comune e … dovunque, credo.”  
Draco aveva sbuffato.  
“Dillo alla McGranitt. Sai quanto me ne frega …”  
“Non sono una spia!” aveva protestato Potter, lasciandosi andare contro il suo letto. Curiosamente aveva scelto quello di Tiger anche se erano disponibili letti più lontani, ma Draco non aveva voluto rimuginare più di tanto sulla cosa. “Volevo solo sapere dove l’avevi presa ...”  
“La sala comune di Serpeverde è disseminata di bottiglie. Basta solo cercarle.”  
“Figurarsi!”   
Draco si era morso le labbra per trattenere una replica salace ed aveva bevuto un altro sorso di liquore, che però sapeva di tappo mediocre.  
“Odio questo dormitorio …” aveva confessato Potter, più a se stesso che ad altro.  
 _‘Benvenuto nel club’_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Draco, ma guai a lui se avesse dato ragione ad un maledetto Grifondoro.   
“Così …” la voce di Potter era ridotta ad un sussurro. “Non riesci a dormire?”  
Era la prima volta che si rivolgeva a lui come un compagno di scuola, con sincera curiosità.  
“Non molto, no. Immagino che per te sia lo stesso …”  
“Sì.”  
“Vorresti bere un po’ anche tu?”  
“No.”  
La conversazione si era conclusa.  
  
  
  
Maggio terminava e la serra della professoressa Sprite era un vivaio di inferno. Draco detestava le maledette piante semoventi e l’impossibilità di usare la bacchetta per disciplinarle. Più di tutto lo facevano impazzire le radici spezzate seppellite in fondo ai vasi, nel giro di qualche settimana aveva distrutto decine di guanti per prenderle.  
Potter, invece, sembrava a suo agio coi lavori manuali e quasi non indossava protezioni prima di cimentarsi in una raccolta particolarmente difficile. In più di un’occasione Draco aveva sfiorato incidentalmente le sue dita e soppresso il rossore alle guance che quel semplice contatto gli causava.  
Aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere trascinante il desiderio di qualcosa di irraggiungibile.  
  
  
  
Poi si era presentato Weasley, col suo volto cosparso di lentiggini e la maglietta logora. Draco lo aveva visto rannicchiarsi dietro una palizzata e piangere tra le braccia dell’amico/fratello.  
Draco aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere trascinante l’invidia, la compassione, il dolore. Il desiderio, più di ogni altra cosa. Il desiderio.  
  
  
  
“Non vuoi davvero bere?”  
“No.” Aveva replicato Potter, seccamente. Aveva gli occhi umidi di lacrime, ma faceva di tutto per non darlo a vedere. Come se Draco fosse stato uno scemo! Come se non avesse mai notato la sfumatura tempestosa dei suoi occhi dopo il pianto o come tirava su col naso quando provava un’emozione particolarmente forte …  
Draco aveva annuito, nascondendo la bottiglia.   
“Non ho intenzione di avvelenarti, sai? Ho già passato quella fase.”  
Potter si era voltato di scatto e lo aveva fissato un attimo con stupore inebetito, come fosse un alieno. Poi aveva ridacchiato.  
“Ah, Malfoy …”  
Draco non aveva potuto frenare il suo sorriso.  
“Malfoy, Malfoy …” aveva ripetuto lui, premendo la testa contro il cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi. “Come se avessi mai avuto paura di te …”  
Il sorriso di Draco si era trasformato in una smorfia di disappunto e rabbia.  
“Fottiti, Potter! Cos’è che non va nella mia offerta? Disgustato all’idea di condividere qualcosa con un Mangiamorte? Troppo perfetto per bere? Santo Potter, che non si abbassa neanche a …”  
 _“Non voglio il dolore,”_ aveva sussurrato Harry, interrompendolo. “Non voglio il dolore del dopo. Il mal di testa. Ne ho avuto abbastanza.”  
Draco era rimasto a bocca aperta, in silenzio.  
“Basta dolore, basta per sempre. Voglio solo stare bene da oggi in poi. E, per la cronaca, tu sei un ex-Mangiamorte. Dilla questa parola, ex, quando ti interrogano quelli del Wizengamot. Si attaccano alle parole loro.”  
  
  
  
Draco aveva dimenticato un sacco di cose che riguardavano Potter: il modo in cui le maglie di Quidditch aderivano al suo torace, l’espressione compiaciuta che assumeva dopo aver fatto una replica particolarmente brillante, il suo tamburellare nervoso quando era annoiato.  
Tutti questi dettagli, catalogati in anni di osservazione attenta, si erano depositati in fondo alla mente di Draco e, nel riavere Potter accanto, tornavano a galla lentamente.  
  
  
  
“Testimonierò al processo contro i tuoi genitori,” aveva annunciato Potter, nella sera che precedeva il giorno del suo compleanno. “Testimonierò a favore di tua madre, dirò la verità. È merito suo se sono salvo.”  
Draco aveva serrato gli occhi e trattenuto il pianto.  
“Grazie.”  
“Non lo faccio per gratitudine, ma per giustizia,” aveva specificato Potter, da bravo Grifondoro. “Credo che la giustizia sia la cosa più importante, adesso. La giustizia e …”  
“E?”  
“Draco … _ti andrebbe di dormire qui?_ Insieme a me, dico. Per gli incubi.”  
Draco aveva spalancato gli occhi e si era voltato a guardare il viso di Potter, oscurato dalle tende verdi del suo baldacchino.   
Senza pensare aveva annuito e si era steso accanto a lui che gli faceva spazio con il braccio. Dormire accanto ad Harry era stato come tornare a casa.  
  
  
  
“Non deve significare niente, sai? Se non vuoi, se ti sembra troppo strano …”  
Draco si era limitato a scuotere il capo e a giocherellare coi bottoni della maglia del pigiama di Potter, _Harry_.   
Aveva davvero un buon odore, Harry. Ed occhi scurissimi nell’ombra del dormitorio.  
“Mi aiuta davvero. A dormire, dico. Se è troppo strano per te …”  
“No!” aveva esclamato Harry, carezzandogli i capelli. “No.”  
Il cuore di Draco si era riempito di una strana felicità.  
“Sai, non credo che quelli del Wizengamot sarebbero proprio contenti di sapere quello che facciamo.”  
Draco aveva rivisto per un attimo la faccia del giudice incaricato della sua sentenza. Ed aveva riso.  
  
  
  
Harry aveva un’infinità di cicatrici, in ogni parte del suo corpo. Quella a forma di saetta era solo la più famosa.   
Ne aveva un’altra ancora più marcata, sul petto, quasi all’altezza del cuore. Era rotonda ed aveva contorni bruciati. Un’altra ancora in un braccio – ricordo dell’animaletto domestico di Voldemort – la cicatrice provocatagli dalla penna incantata della Umbridge ed un’infinità di piccoli tagli alle ginocchia che risalivano ai tempi dell’infanzia.  
Per Draco era come studiare una mappa ed era soltanto naturale che dal tocco delle dita passasse a quello delle labbra, perché Draco voleva sapere tutto di Harry, voleva scoprire il grande mistero della sua bellezza.  
  
  
  
“Tra qualche giorno andrai via ed io sarò di nuovo solo …” aveva confessato Harry, tirando su col naso.  
Draco aveva scacciato via le sue lacrime, prima di baciarlo a lungo. Che Harry glielo consentisse era davvero un miracolo, la cosa più incredibile che fosse mai capitata a Draco Malfoy.  
“Non è vero. Presto sarai circondato dalla tribù lentigginosa e ritroverai la tua preziosa Granger, desiderosa di pianificare ogni secondo della vita.”   
Harry aveva riso e Draco ne era stato felice. Aveva davvero una dote nel farlo ridere.  
“Ho solo paura che … ho paura che ti dimenticherai di me. Dello stupido Serpeverde che …”  
“Vieni con me. Voglio mostrarti una cosa.”  
  
  
  
Si erano avventurati per il sentiero che portava alla foresta proibita. Insieme, sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità.  
Una volta raggiunto il limite della foresta, Harry aveva messo da parte il mantello e stretto la mano di Draco.  
“Sono morto in questo posto. Per qualche ora, credo. O minuto. Il tempo scorre in modo diverso quando ti succede. Ho camminato tra gli alberi alla ricerca di loro … _di lui._ E quando l’ho trovato, mi sono lasciato uccidere. Ho chiuso gli occhi e le mie orecchie fischiavano così tanto e le gambe mi tremavano dal desiderio di correre e scappare. Volevo scappare. Non volevo morire. Non voglio morire … ed ho avuto così tanta paura da sentire solo il mio cuore e le loro voci e …”  
“Harry …”  
“Non l’ho ancora detto ad Hermione e Ron. Onestamente non so se potrò mai dirlo a nessun altro. Fa così male.”  
Era Draco a piangere per lui, perché Harry voleva stare bene, bene per sempre. E Draco lo amava così tanto che gliel’avrebbe concesso. Gli avrebbe concesso il mondo, se solo lui gliel’avesse domandato.  
“Ora che lo sai, credi che potrò mai dimenticarmi di te?”   
Draco aveva scosso il capo e le lacrime gli erano scese sino al collo. Erano lacrime di gratitudine e dolore e amore. In quel momento, Draco si era domandato come aveva mai potuto confondere il desiderio che provava per quel ragazzo meraviglioso, così coraggioso, per banale odio.   
Poi, quando Harry si era voltato verso di lui e l’aveva stretto in un abbraccio appassionato, Draco aveva avuto la netta sensazione di alzarsi in volo e dimenticare ogni paura.  
Niente più processo, né passato, né Signore Oscuro, né Wizengamot.  
Rimaneva solo Harry Potter, ai confini della Foresta Proibita, in un giorno di Giugno che volgeva al termine: un ricordo da conservare.  
  
  
  
  
Quando gli Auror l’avevano scortato verso la sedia e le catene si erano chiuse attorno ai suoi polsi, Draco non aveva provato timore per il giudizio imminente.  
Non si sentiva né coraggioso né forte, ma se Harry sarebbe venuto a vederlo, nonostante l’incalcolabile stupidità di una mossa simile, Draco avrebbe affrontato anche Azkaban con la gioia febbrile e sciocca che associava da sempre a Grifondoro, ma che doveva appartenere anche a Serpeverde, viste le scelleratezze compiute dai compagni in nome di questa.  
Per un istante Draco si era voltato ed era lì che l’aveva visto, dietro i banchi destinati al pubblico, impegnato ad abbozzare un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
Stupido, stupido Grifondoro.  
Coraggioso Grifondoro.  
 _Generoso Harry._  
Draco aveva ricambiato il sorriso e si era voltato a fronteggiare il giudice, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Harry Potter, in a June Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751183) by [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay)




End file.
